Cold
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Kris tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Tao hingga tak menyadari dirinya sendiri menggigil-beku. Meski dibujuk sekali pun Tao tak mendengarnya. Kemana pikiran Panda-nya ini?/KrisTao/Yaoi Fanfic!/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Cold**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, One Shoot, Happy Ending, Rated T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast: -Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M)**

 **-Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

 **Warning: Pair: KrisTao, Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! GJ, Tdk sesuai EYD, Abal, RnR, please... ^^**

 **A/n: Idenya nemu(?) saat Shi menggigil kedingan karna cuaca Bdg lagi kayak di Kutub. Happy Reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Beijing baru saja memasuki musim semi. Udara masih dingin membuat style masyarakat di sana belum berubah. Masih memakai jaket untuk menghangatkan tubuh di luar rumah.

Seorang namja Panda, oh, atau kita familiar dengan stage name-nya, Tao. Tau? Kalian pasti tau karena dia termasuk member EXO-M yang sudah tenar dimana-mana dengan fans yang bejibun(?).

Tao duduk di dekat jendela kamar dorm-nya dengan pandangan malas. Dengan jendela terbuka dan kaus tipis yang dipakainya... apa dia tidak kedinginan? AC ruangan memang dimatikan. Tapi dengan terbukanya 1 jendela di ruangan itu membuat ruangan itu ikut berhawa dingin. Tapi sepertinya Panda kita yang satu ini tidak terlalu menghiraukan itu. Atau tidak menyadarinya? Kemana arwahmu melayang, Mr. Huang?

CLEK!

Seseorang masuk ke kamarnya. Huh! Bahkan si manis berbadan atletis itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Ayo cepat kembali ke dunia nyata, Mr. Huang!

Tao terlonjak kaget saat sepasang lengan melingkar manja di lehernya. Tapi dengan lembut Tao melepasnya.

Namja yang baru saja masuk itu sangat melihat bahwa Tao tengah kedinginan. Berarti sang empunya tubuh benar-benar belum kembali sepenuhnya. Cukup jelas bagi Kris -namja yang baru masuk- melihat tubuh Tao menggigil kecil. Tubuh itu bergetar kedinginan. Tapi Tao sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

"Baby..." panggil Kris lembut. Lama hening. Hingga akhirnya Tao hanya menoleh pada Kris. Kris menghela nafas. "Udaranya dingin. Jendelanya ditutup, ya?" bujuk Kris halus. Tao terdiam lagi. Ntah apa yang membuatnya tertarik memandangi pemandangan hiruk-piruk kota yang sibuk meski sekarang sudah sore. Kris memeluk pinggang Tao sekarang. Mengeratkan pelukannya karena tubuh Tao menggigil hebat, tapi Tao seperti tetap tak menghiraukan itu. 'Sepertinya dia asyik melihat matahari terbenam di sore hari' pikir Kris.

Malam baru saja menyelubungi Beijing beberapa detik yang lalu, digantikan lampu-lampu indah yang menghiasi cantik kota itu. Tapi posisi mereka benar-benar tak beranjak. Tak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun. Membiarkan keheningan diantara mereka diisi dentuman waktu dan nyanyian kendaraan bermotor di luar sana.

Perlahan Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris. Spontan Kris memperhatikan itu. Tapi sayangnya, mata Tao masih tertuju pada keramaian di luar sana.

"Baby..." panggil Kris lagi. Tao tak menggubris. "Besok kita beli tas-tas Gucci terbaru, yuk." bujuk Kris. Biasanya ini mempan terhadap pecinta Gucci seperti jenis Panda satu ini. Tapi Tao tetap diam. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Kris mencoba memancing(?) Tao lagi. Tapi kali ini Kris merasa Tao benar-benar tidak mendengarnya sejak tadi.

Kris memperhatikan lekat wajah Tao yang lucu dan cantik, menurutnya. Mata itu tidak kosong. Tapi sangat terlihat jika arwahnya tidak ada di tempat. Kris mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya. Tao tetap tak merespon apa pun.

CHU~

Kris mencium bibir kucing yang menjadi candunya itu. Tak ada pergerakan di sana. Tapi Kris dapat melihat mata indah nan cantik itu terpejam, menikmati kegiatan yang dimulai Kris.

Akhirnya Kris hanya melumat lembut bibir itu sebentar, lalu melepasnya. Tao membuka matanya.

"Gege~" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Dia pasti kedinginan. Kris segera menutup jendela itu. Lalu memeluk erat Panda tercinta-kesayangannya.

"Kau kedinginan, Baby? Kau menggigil hebat dan tubuhmu sangat dingin. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Kris beruntun. Tao menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan sang naga Guardian-nya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya lelah saja karena jadwalku padat setelah comeback." jawab Tao pelan. "Aku senang Gege bisa berkunjung ke sini." gumam Tao.

"Ya, aku di sini, Baby... Aku di sini. Sekarang ayo kita hangatkan badanmu. Kau dingin sekali, Baby." ujar Kris. Kris menggendong Tao ke ranjang Tao. Membaringkannya di sana. Dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir kucing itu yang menjadi pembukaan pengantar tidur Tao.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Joseonghamnida kalau kurang memuaskan. #Bow# Ini bikinnya dah lama. Review, please...**


End file.
